Prelude to a Kiss
by secretaddict40
Summary: The evolution of a twenty year friendship.  Drabbles that turn into lengthier chapters as we navigate our way through ExB's relationship.  Key moments that define the future. Not your typical unrequited, friends to lovers story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something a little different for me. . .it's a story that starts off in drabbles as I navigate through some key moments in how ExB's relationship evolved over the years. The chapters get lengthier as they get older and life becomes more complicated.**

**This story has been completely written and I will post a chapter each day until they are all up. Initially, there will be an ExB POV in each chapter. The POV's will take place 2-3 years apart.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks so much for reading!**

**(Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters.)**

:* :* :* :* :* :* :*

**Eight**

_Bella_

I stared out of the window and watched the rain as it poured from the sky. There was a big puddle of water between the two trees in our front yard. I wondered if it was deep enough to drown in.

"Bella, sweetie- I just got off the phone with Mrs. Stanley, Jessica's not going to make it,"

I closed my eyes and focused harder on the sound of the rain.

"Honey, it's a thunderstorm- some of the roads are washed out- we'll reschedule your party for another day,"

My mother sat down on the couch next to me and rubbed my back. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes and stared at her.

"My birthday is _today_," I cried as big fat crocodile tears fell from my face.

"Just because your friends can't make it doesn't mean we can't have a party," My father came into the living room wearing a party hat. He blew a party horn and did a silly dance.

My mom smiled sadly at me. I sighed and turned my attention back to the front yard and that's when I saw the lights from a car coming down the street.

As it got closer I could tell it wasn't really a car. It was a truck- a big truck with big wheels covered in mud and it stopped in front of our house.

"Oh my word," my mother said next to me.

I wiped my tears, jumped off the couch and ran to the door. I stepped on to the porch just as the passenger door of the truck opened and two small legs wearing a pair of rain boots landed into a large puddle of water with a splash. I watched wide-eyed as a kid I knew very well sloshed his way over to me on to the front porch. He wore a yellow rain slicker with a hood and he carried a black garbage bag in his hands.

He ran up the steps and stopped directly in front of me. He removed the hood and extended the bag towards me with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Bella," he grinned.

I took the bag and realized there was a present inside.

"Thanks Edward. You want some cake," I smiled so big I felt like my face would split in half.

He nodded and followed me inside. I overheard his dad tell my dad, that Edward threw a fit and half about missing my birthday party, so they came over to give me my present.

My mom, dad, Edward and Edward's dad sang happy birthday to me and we all ate cake before Edward and his dad had to leave. I fell asleep listening to the pretty song on the Barbie music box Edward Cullen gave me for my eighth birthday.

:* :* :* :* :* :* :*

**Stupid**

_Edward_

I flopped around in my bed and tried to get comfortable. Stupid cast kept getting in my way. I sat up and was about to yell for my mom when somebody knocked on my door. I hoped it wasn't my stupid brother trying to cheer me up with his stupid jokes.

"Come in,"

I wished I would've asked who it was before I invited _her_ in.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I um- I came to see if you needed any help with your homework," she stared down at her feet.

"I don't need your help, I'm plenty smart on my own," I frowned.

She raised her head and looked at me. "I didn't mean to like help you do it or whatever- you can't write so maybe, I thought- my mom sent me over here, okay," she huffed.

"I don't want you helping me do anything,"

She sighed. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes. I'm never forgiving you," I wanted to cross my arms to prove my point but I forgot I couldn't. So I just made a fist with my good hand.

All of a sudden she looked like she was about to cry.

"Well fine, who cares? You're just a stupid boy anyway! You shouldn't have been jumping from the roof of your house on to the trampoline!" she yelled at me.

I jumped up from my bed and stood to face her.

"And you're a stupid girl who needs to mind her own business!"

"You wanted me to lie to your parents?" she asked wide-eyed.

I shrugged. I guess I didn't really want her to lie. Well, maybe just a little.

"You could have told them you didn't see me or you didn't know what happened. I thought we were friends but I see I was wrong,"

I turned away from her and flipped through a book on my desk. I thought she'd get so mad she'd leave but Bella Swan never _ever_ did what you thought she was supposed to do.

She came over and stood next to me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I thought you were going to die or something," she said softly.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "It's just a broken arm,"

"I am your friend- I mean if you still want to be friends," she said sadly.

I ignored her and walked to the door and turned back and looked at her. She played with the sleeves on her sweater.

"Well come on, I guess we should get a snack before we start on homework," I said.

She smiled all big and goofy and skipped over to the door.

"I probably would have told your parents that you were abducted by aliens and when they realized your brain was broken they just dropped you from their spaceship while it was floating in the sky and that's how you landed on the ground with a broken arm and dislocated shoulder," I said taking a deep breath because that was a mouth full.

She just stared at me before she busted out laughing. "That is so stupid. They would have never believed that. I mean aliens _can _land their spaceships on the ground," she grinned as she played along with my ridiculous story.

"Well, I would've said something else and not ratted you out. Because that's the kinda stuff friends do,"

She dropped her head. "So, we're friends again?"

"I guess. I mean you are the only girl in fifth grade that can really play dodge ball. That has to mean something," I teased her.

She bumped my shoulder and I pretended it really hurt. But then I felt bad because she looked like she was going to cry again.

"I'm joking," I admitted.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Stupid boy! It's not funny!" she screeched as she stomped down the hallway.

I laughed quietly as I followed her to the kitchen.

**End Notes: Aw, those darn kids! :-) Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And cue the hormones ;-)**

**(Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters.)**

:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*

**Crimson**

_Bella_

I leaned forward on my elbows, so that I could hear Jessica Stanley whisper about how cute she thought Edward Cullen was and how she was going to kiss him at the eighth grade spring dance.

_Ew._

Edward Cullen was my best friend, practically my brother and to hear her talk about him like that was just. . ._ew._

I frowned and leaned away from her.

"Come on Bella, you guys are practically family. I need your help," she pouted.

"My help? What could I possibly do to help you?" I looked over my shoulder at the group of boys on the other side of the cafeteria. Edward sat in the middle of group laughing.

"You know, put in a good word for me- tell him that you think I'm nice and pretty and that he should totally kiss me,"

I turned my attention back to her. "Are you serious?" I asked. "You really like him?" I couldn't believe a girl thought about Edward that way. I guess he was kind of cute. Not that I ever thought about him like that or anything. I looked over my shoulder again and this time he stared directly at me.

I quickly turned away.

"Oh my god, he's on his way over here," Jessica squealed.

"Who?" I turned just in time to see Edward.

"Hey Bella, hey Jessica," Edward sat next to me and took a Dorito from my bag.

"Hi Edward," Jessica sounded like she was out of breath.

"So. . . what are the two of you up to?" he asked.

Jessica blushed and twirled her hair around her fingers.

Edward picked up the chips and finished off the bag.

"Hey, didn't you already eat lunch?" I shoved him. I was really annoyed that he ate the rest of my chips.

"Hey Bella, I um, I'm going to go to the library and return a book- remember that thing we talked about? Maybe you might mention it to Edward?" Jessica gathered her empty tray and eyed me. I stared up at her totally confused until she puckered her lips at me and nodded slightly at Edward as he checked my tray for scraps.

"Oh yeah, okay- yeah," I said as she left us alone.

"So ,why was Jessica Stanley acting weirder than usual?" he asked after Jessica left.

"Hmm- well, she wants to kiss you," I said just as he took a sip of my soda.

He started coughing and sputtering.

"Wha- huh- what? Did she say that?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Um, yeah- I'm supposed to tell you she's nice and pretty and that you should totally kiss her," I giggled.

He smiled and the tips of his ears turned red.

"Oh my god, you totally want to kiss her!" I accused.

"Ssh! Will you be quiet! Every boy in our class wants to kiss Jessica Stanley," he said it like it was no big deal.

"What? Really- why?" I frowned.

"I'll give you two reasons," he grinned and he placed his hands in front of his chest.

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe Edward was talking about Jessica Stanley's breasts. I crossed my arms over my flat chest and stared at him.

"What? You asked," he smirked at me.

"You are so- just- ugh," I picked up my tray and stood.

"What? Why are you- hey there's something on your pants," I felt his hand brush against the back of my thigh.

"What?" I turned and looked at him over my shoulder. I stared down the back of my pink Bongo jeans but couldn't see anything. "Ha ha," I laughed dryly. He always tried to play stupid tricks on me.

"I'm serious. It's red- did you sit in something?" he frowned as he inspected my seat.

I could suddenly feel a trickle down _there._ . .Oh. My. God. Kill me now. I sat back down and stared at him as my heart beat out of control inside my chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned as he leaned closer to me.

I opened my mouth and felt tears prick at my eyes. "I need to borrow your shirt," I cried. Edward always wore a long sleeved plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath.

"For what? Why are you acting so weird? Are you crying?" his mouth fell open.

I wiped away my tears. I was completely mortified but I needed his help. "Edward, I think I just got my period. I don't want to walk across the cafeteria with blood on my pants. Can I _please_ borrow your shirt?" I held my head down and let my hair fall in my face.

He gasped. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? You should go to the nurse and call your mom or something," he was full on panicked.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I just need your shirt, so that I can go to the bathroom,"

"Oh- yeah- okay," he removed the shirt and gave it to me just as Mike Newton walked over.

"Cullen we're going outside, you coming? Hey Bella. Whoa? What's up?" Mike asked as he looked back and forth from Edward to me.

"Nothing. Bella's not feeling too good and she's a little cold, so I gave her my shirt. I'm going to go outside- you gonna be okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head and waited until he and Mike left the cafeteria before I tied his shirt around my waist and hurried to the girl's restroom. It was official, I was riding the crimson wave.

The rest of the day was pretty exhausting. It started with my mother crying hysterically for almost an hour. She went on and on about how her baby had become a woman and when my father interrupted us to see what was wrong, he looked like someone told him I had two months to live. Under normal circumstances I probably would have been embarrassed but the fact that Edward Cullen had been there when I got my period was clearly a sign the universe already hated me.

:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*

**Flesh**

_Edward_

"Damn bro, check out Bella. I didn't know she was hiding all that junk in her trunk," Tyler Crowley whistled lowly.

"I know I've been trying to hit that for the past month," Mike Newton chimed in.

My head whipped around and I followed their line of vision totally confused. Bella stood on the other side of the yard talking to Angela Weber. Angela wore a one-piece swimsuit and a pair of shorts but Bella on the other hand wore a white two piece. An itty bitty two piece with her legs and arms and ass and breast all just on display.

She had to know those pigs would talk about her.

"I just want to reach out and-," Before Crowley opened his mouth again I pushed him. _Hard._ He stumbled over one of the lawn chairs and fell to the ground.

"Dude! What was that for?" he yelled.

"Don't talk about Bella like that-she's like my sister for Christ sakes,"

I was pissed. I looked over at her again and she and Angela stared in our direction. I stomped over to her.

"Not that I'm complaining but why did you knock Crowley on his ass?" she laughed.

I grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her inside the house.

"Ow!" she complained but I ignored her.

"Don't you have something else you can wear?" I frowned.

"What? Is there something wrong with this swimsuit?" she stared down at herself alarmed.

I hadn't meant to make her feel insecure but there was no way she could go back out there wearing that poor excuse for a swimsuit. I stared at her for a second longer than necessary and felt like such a pervert when I felt a boner coming on.

"It's like too small or something," I growled.

She placed her hands on her slender hips. I wondered what the skin on her hip bones felt like.

"It is not. Did Crowley say something about my swimsuit?" she narrowed her eyes.

I sighed. "Him and Newton are saying foul shit about you. Bella, you don't want to be one of those girls who people think are slutty-," I started.

She frowned. "What? People think I'm slutty? Why- what did those lying bastards say about me?" she shrieked. She was pissed and her chest was heaving. I wondered what the skin along the tops of her breasts felt like. I shifted from one foot to another and hoped my dick would stop stiffening.

"It's just the way you're dressed- come on I mean-,"

"Hello, it's a pool party! What do you expect me to wear?" she scowled.

"The outfit Angela is wearing is cool. Come on Bella just- cover up your- _something_. Leave a little something to the imagination," I pleaded. _Or I'm going to have to commit a murder_.

"So, this isn't really about my swimsuit, it's about you being overprotective?" she smirked.

"Whatever,"

"What did Mike say?" she asked genuinely curious.

Oh hell no.

"He was going off about Jessica Stanley again. I think he has some massive crush on her," I lied.

Her face fell. "Too bad she has a massive crush on you," she muttered.

I didn't have time for the high school soap opera.

"You got some shorts or something?" I asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes dad," she pushed past me and headed back outside. I watched her through the glass patio doors as she walked over to the chairs near Angela and pulled on her denim shorts.

She threw her hands up silently asking if her choice was okay. I gave her a thumb up. I looked over at Beavis and Butthead and they both looked really disappointed. Assholes.

I mean there were certain girls we talked about like that but not Bella. She was off limits. Not because she wasn't pretty. She was beautiful. Or because her body wasn't banging because it was- the past three years she had gone from a flat chested thirteen year old to a pretty well developed sixteen year old. All the guys were noticing her and I wouldn't be able to hold them off much longer. And by the sound of it Bella didn't want me to hold them off.

But she deserved better- these were just some high school jokers, I didn't want her to mess up her reputation behind any of them. They didn't respect her. A few of them still had their V cards and just wanted some willing girl to help them with that problem.

I was lucky to have gotten that shit over with last summer. My older brother Emmett, dated this girl named Rosalie who had a cousin named Tanya and well, long story short- an abandoned boathouse on the Fourth of July was where I lost my virginity.

As far as I knew Bella was still a virgin. I planned to cock block her at every turn until she at least graduated high school and went off to college. Hopefully the prospects would be better there and not like the vermin in our hometown. So, I made it my mission to make sure both her reputation and her hymen remained intact.

**End Notes: Hmm. . .who are you really protecting her from, Edward? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Time marches on. . .**

**(Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight and all of its characters.)**

**:* :* :* :* :* :* :***

**Passage**

_Bella_

I looked out of the window that faced the Cullen's enormous backyard and watched as Edward played football with Emmett, their cousin Jasper and Emmett's best friend, Paul. Although they were in their second year of college and Edward was a high school senior, he looked just as grown up and mature.

He had changed so much since we first met in Miss Cope's third grade class. He was practically a man now. He was tall, muscular and shaved every day. He was also extremely popular with the girls. He had a reputation for being a good kisser and he apparently possessed a wonder peen. Not that _I_ would know anything about that. . . . I'd been in the friend zone for the past ten years.

I was okay with that status- _mostly_. I just wondered sometimes what it said about me that I spent a lot of time with the most handsome, most sought after boy in my senior class and all we ever did was hang out, talk and watch movies. Not that I wanted to make out with him or anything- okay, I admit my curiosity was piqued. I just wanted to know if his lips were as soft and warm as they looked or if his fingers were really as _magical_ as Lauren Mallory insisted.

A part of me knew what I had with Edward was much better. I knew the _real _Edward. I knew his secrets and his dreams and his fears. He loved to play the piano and wanted to teach music, he actually read Romeo and Juliet not just the Cliff Notes, he hated girls who wore a bunch of perfume and lip gloss, he had no intention of pursuing a professional career baseball although he was our school's star player, he was afraid of the dark and his favorite food was actually the prune cobbler his Aunt Charlotte made for Thanksgiving every year.

Yeah, I was definitely lucky. My best friend was handsome, smart, funny and kind. Sometimes I just wished- wondered if. . .

"Bella, sweetheart? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I was pulled from my daydream about Edward by his mom. I'm sure I was blushing like an idiot.

I had gone to the Cullen house to get my prom dress altered. It was a bit too long but otherwise the royal blue dress was amazing. It fit me in all the right places and my skin didn't look so translucent.

"You were a million miles away," Esme Cullen, Edward's mom smiled. She was like a second mother to me. She and my mom, Renee had become best friends over the years just like me and Edward.

"Sorry. Just thinking about. . .stuff,"

"So, are you excited about the prom?" she asked as she stuck another pin in the hem of my dress. Thank God for Esme's sewing skills; my mother used to buy new shirts every time the buttons fell off.

"Yeah, I guess." If I were being honest, which I wouldn't be with Esme, not about this- I wished I was going with someone else. . .Eric Yorkie was nice but he was kind of geeky. He totally caught me off guard when he asked me and he was the only one who did so. . .Edward was actually the one who talked me into giving him a chance.

"Oh honey, what's wrong? I thought every girl looked forward to going to the prom. I know I did," she smiled brightly. The reason behind her smile? Carlisle Cullen. Edward's insanely beautiful dad. He and Esme had been together forever. They were high school sweethearts and were even more in love almost twenty- five years later.

"It's just weird, I guess- pretty soon we'll graduate and then go off to college. It's like all of these rites of passage are coming so fast. So much is changing," I knew I was being melodramatic but I couldn't tell her that I was freaked out about going off to school without Edward. I was headed to the University of Arizona and he was going to the University of Chicago. A million miles away from each other. My heart suddenly hurt as I gazed out into the backyard again. Edward was no longer outside. He would probably disappear from my life just as fast.

Esme stood and grabbed both my hands. "You are like a daughter to me and I love you very much, Bella. Yes, things are changing but there are some things that will always remain the same- your connection to this family and Edward will never be broken,"

Damn Esme for making me cry and feel better at the same time. I hugged her tightly.

"What's going on in here?" Edward asked from the doorway. He was sweaty and grimy and looked absolutely delicious.

When Esme and I broke a part, I wiped my eyes and turned to face him. I was about to say something sarcastic but the expression his face made me change my mind. He gaped at me and swallowed a few times before he walked into the room. I looked at Esme who had a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her face.

"Wow, Bella you look- beautiful," he said softly.

I frowned and looked down at myself and remembered I was in full on prom gear. I even had my hair pinned up to see how the style would look. I smiled at him and took notice of the predatory look in his eyes.

His mother seemed very amused.

"Uh- yeah, thanks. So Esme, are we done?" I cleared my throat and placed a hand at my neck, which I'm certain was scarlet.

She chuckled. "Yes, we are. Place the dress on the hanger. I'll be right back," she left Edward and I alone and I was immobile.

"So, are you excited about prom?" Edward asked the exact question his mom had asked five minutes earlier as he fingered the fabric of the dress. "Blue looks really good on you," he smiled faintly.

"I'm kind of excited and you're just saying that because blue is your favorite color,"

"What? No, seriously it's good- really good. You need some help?" he extended his hand to help me off the foot stool.

I took his hand and when I was securely on the floor, he held on tighter for some reason. He took a step closer to me and my heart leapt to my throat. He stared at my mouth. He was going to kiss me.

"He asswipe what's taking you so long- whoa, hey Bella. Nice dress. You look hot," Emmett winked as he interrupted our moment.

I quickly moved away from Edward and almost tripped over the footstool. "Hey- hey Em." I croaked.

Edward sighed harshly.

Emmett looked from me to Edward and laughed. "Did I interrupt something?"

My eyes flew to Emmett's. "No, what are you- no- I've got to get out of this dress- I mean not like right here but in private- like by myself, alone- good grief," I muttered as I made a hasty exit to the hall bathroom.

I leaned against the door to catch my breath. That day something had shifted and I was scared as hell that my thoughts about Edward Cullen had suddenly crossed a line.

**:* :* :* :* :* :* :***

**Mistletoe**

_Edward_

I brought in a stack of firewood and sat in on the hearth while I kept my eyes glued to the front door.

"Are you okay son? You looked stressed. The semester is over, you should try and relax," My father appeared behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm okay," I lied.

I was extremely nervous. It was Christmas Eve and I would see Bella tonight. I hadn't seen Bella in person in almost three years after we parted ways on pretty shitty terms. We'd half assed apologized and made up over e-mail but I still missed having her in my life. I wondered what she'd been up to and whether or not she had a boyfriend. I don't know where the fuck that had come from. . .Bella was totally allowed to date or have a boyfriend, I hadn't been a saint over the past three years. Not that it mattered- we weren't a couple or anything. I had ruined all chances of that ever happening on the night of our senior prom. . . .

"_So, are you leaving already?" I asked her._

"_Yeah, Eric's allergies are acting up, so he's going to take me home,"_

_What a spaz, I almost felt bad for paying him to ask Bella out. But at least it kept her from the clutches of Mike Newton and the asshole brigade who had bets on who would be getting laid on prom night. It's not like she couldn't get a date on her own, I just figured Eric would be a safe choice, so I told him I would pay him to ask her out. He was totally freaked out and damn near had an asthma attack when she said yes._

"_Man, it's so early,"_

"_I know I really wanted to do something. . . .else," she shrugged._

_She looked so damned beautiful. She was by far the most beautiful girl at the prom. Even my date, Lauren couldn't hold a candle to her especially with all that bright red lipstick plastered on her mouth. She was definitely going to have to wipe that shit off before she put her lips on me._

"_Something else, huh?" I frowned intrigued by her comment._

_She blushed. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked suddenly._

"_Um- I- don't know. I think we're hanging out with some of Lauren's friends," I lied. We already had a hotel room reserved thanks to Emmett. He came in handy sometimes. I hated lying to Bella but I didn't want to throw something like that in her face. It seemed cruel._

"_I see. Can I ask you a question?" she asked shyly._

_I knew I should have said 'no' based on the tone of her voice. "Yeah,"_

"_Were you um- were you going to kiss me yesterday at your parent's house?"_

_Yes. "No," I squeaked out as I cleared my throat. "I was just helping you off the stool. We both know how clumsy you are," I teased._

_She smiled faintly and held her head down. "I wish you would have," she admitted softly._

"_You wish I would have what?" I played dumb and begged her silently not to do this._

_I cared about Bella, a lot, she was about the only perfect thing in my life and I didn't want to cross that line. Well, I actually thought about it but I had to be strong for the both of us. If we hooked up and it didn't work out and I lost her. . .I would be utterly devastated. I was such a selfish bastard._

_She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Stop playing dumb, Edward. You know what I mean. I wish you would have kissed me. I'm just so tired of people thinking I'm so. . . innocent. I have thoughts and desires you know- I was actually contemplating losing my virginity to Eric-," _

"_What?" I yelled before she finished. "I'm going to kick his ass. That wasn't part of the deal!"_

_Fuck my life._

"_What are you talking about? Deal? What deal? Did you have a bet with him?" she frowned._

And that's how I lost my best friend. Bella was beyond furious when she found out what I did and how I had basically been threatening guys to stay away from her. And the worst part is when she asked me if I did all of it to keep her for myself- she had this look in her eyes and in that moment I knew if I would have said "yes", I would have been forgiven but instead, I hurt her and said "no". Because I was confused and stupid. Oh yeah, and selfish.

That first year of college was absolute hell. I'd never been without Bella and I didn't realize how dependent I'd become on her friendship. It was really fucked up that I could no longer even call her to tell her about my day or to ask her opinion on something important. I floundered and almost lost my scholarship. She sent me an email during our second year to say she was sorry to hear about Aunt Charlotte passing away. I replied back and asked her how she'd been doing and thank God she replied. It opened up the first dialogue between us in two years.

Over the past year we'd sent e-mails here and there but things still seemed a little strained. I wanted to move past this shit. I wanted my friend back. I wanted my Bella.

I rubbed my palms against my pants and cleared my throat.

"So um, is it just us and the Swan's tonight?" I hoped my inquiry came across as casual. I was still curious about Bella's relationship status. I wondered if she'd lost her virginity. I was such an ass.

My cousin, Jasper smirked at me. He and Emmett had given me shit about Bella every since Emmett caught me almost kissing her three years ago.

"Actually I think Bella is bringing a friend this year," my mother said as she flitted around and adjusted decorations.

My heart sank. I cleared my throat. "Oh really," My voice cracked.

Emmett laughed loudly and Rosalie, now his fiancée, stared at him confused. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. No doubt clueing her in on our history.

My father clapped me on the back. "You want a shot of whiskey to calm your nerves?" he asked.

"My nerves are fine. Why would I be nervous?" I laughed nervously.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I desperately wanted that shot of whiskey.

My father crossed the living room and answered the front door. Renee's musical laughter was the first thing I heard after Charlie's grumbling. They walked through the door and exchanged hugs with my parents. But it was just the two of them.

I started to hyperventilate. Jasper appeared next to me. "Breathe boy, breathe,"

"Edward!" Renee screeched as she rushed over and enveloped me in a warm hug. I hugged her tighter and missed Bella even more.

"Look at you, still so handsome. I've missed you so much. Look at him Charlie, he's a sight for sore eyes," Renee gushed.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Charlie mumbled as he waved at me.

"Where's Bella?" I blurted out.

"Real subtle. Hello Renee, don't you look fetching tonight. Is that a reindeer on your sweater?" Jasper interrupted as he kissed Renee's cheek.

"Yes, and look- his nose lights up!" she gushed.

It was then that I realized Bella's mom had been in the eggnog already.

"Mom said Bella was bringing friend," I tried again.

Renee's smiled. "Oh yes, yes, Al. They'll be here any minute. Bella wanted to drive herself for some reason. Oh Esme, the tree turned out so nice," Renee left me and joined my mother on the other side of the room.

Al? What kind of douchey ass name was Al? Fuck a shot; I needed a tall glass of whiskey. Just as I was about to make my way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang again and I was once more frozen in place.

"I'll get it!" Emmett yelled.

I swear, I could feel her and smell her before he opened the door. But when it opened nothing could prepare me for the stunning creature on the other side. Her hair had grown out and it hung in deep waves down her back. It was a lighter color that that made her brown eyes sparkle.

The "freshmen fifteen" she complained about had landed in all of the right places. She looked amazing. A goddess. She practically hung from Emmett's neck because of the way he picked her up and swung her around.

Once her feet were planted on the ground she turned over her shoulder and smiled all big and full of teeth at Al the Douche on the porch. She extended her hand and pulled a petite _girl _inside the house. A girl? Al? What the hell? Was Bella a lesbian now? My brain couldn't even register that possibility.

"Man, her girlfriend is kinda cute," Jasper teased as he pushed past me and went to greet Bella. Everyone made their way over to Bella and her friend and college roommate, Al aka Alice, who from the way she was looking at Jasper was definitely not a lesbian. Unless she was bisexual. . .I digress.

Bella stood in the foyer and stared expectantly at me. I realized I hadn't moved an inch.

"Edward?" my mother called out concerned.

I almost tripped over my own feet as I made my way towards Bella. I hugged her tightly and buried my face in her hair reacquainting myself with her scent.

"Bella," I whispered her name reverently.

She stared up at me and smiled. "Hi Edward,"

I noticed our family and Al had left us alone as they moved to the kitchen.

"I missed you so fucking much. You look amazing. How have you been?" I moved a strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Good, things are good. Better now," she brushed the hair off my forehead.

I grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly. "Bella, I am so fucking sorry for how things ended before we went away to college. I was a complete ass and although I don't deserve it I'm asking for another chance to be your friend,"

"It's in the past Edward. You're forgiven. I've missed you too. Let's start over," she suggested. She seemed so much more laid back than I remembered.

"Edward, Bella! We're eating dinner!" Renee yelled.

"We should probably get in there," Bella laughed. She stepped away from me and I looked up and saw an opportunity.

I grabbed her elbow and pointed up to the ceiling. Her eyes widened and she looked terrified but before she could respond I pulled her close to me and kissed her. It started off chaste but soon our lips began to move against each other with fervor. She was so soft and smelled so good. She tugged at the hair on the base of my neck and I slipped my tongue in her mouth and she pulled away. She covered her mouth and stared wide-eyed.

"What-why-Edward, I have a boyfriend. His name is Jacob and we've been dating for a while. It's pretty serious I – shouldn't we- oh god," she rushed out of the foyer and went to join our families in the dining room leaving me alone under the mistletoe.

**End Notes- Ouch. Still hanging in there? Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And then there's transition. . . .Jacob alert , please don't gouge your eyes out. ;-)**

**(Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and its characters.)**

**Move**

_Bella_

I sighed contentedly and smiled as I looked around my newly rented apartment. I couldn't believe I was officially a college graduate. A college graduate who scored a job at the largest auditing firm in Seattle right after graduation.

My life finally seemed to be on track. A few years ago. . .not so much.

The first year of college was hard for me both academically and socially. I was a virgin from a small town and very susceptible to the allure of college life. Initially, I was unfocused and a bit reckless but after a year, I pulled my shit together and brought up my dismal grades and made the dean's list two semesters in a row. I stayed away from the college social scene and spent a lot of time alone or hanging out with my roommate, Alice.

Alice was an only child and didn't really have any family or friends for that matter. She was pretty shy but when she opened up she became quite the chatterbox. She was also the sweetest person I'd ever met in my life. One night after a killer cram session, Alice begged me to go to a local pub to have one drink and that's where I met Jacob.

He was handsome, funny, and smart. But one of the things I really like about him was that I always knew where I stood with him. No pretense or bullshit. We started off as really good buddies, always teasing each other mercilessly. He included me when he hung out with his friends and he wasn't overbearing. He was protective but he did it from a safe distance.

We fell into a comfortable relationship and soon the group dates turned into one on one dates, the playful shoulder bumps turned into hand holding and the forehead kisses became toe curling open mouth kisses. We had some pretty heated make out sessions before we finally had sex for the first time. It was sweet and beautiful and I wished I would have waited for Jacob instead of losing my virginity during my freshman year to a frat boy after I drank one too many beers.

Everything was going great between Jacob and I until Christmas Eve two years ago. Jacob was unable to come home with me, so I asked Alice. Alice was apprehensive and felt she would be imposing. I begged and pleaded with her especially after I found out we were having dinner with the Cullen's and _he_ would be there. . .

It's not that I wasn't excited to see Edward because I really missed my childhood friend. I had actually forgiven him for paying someone to ask me to the prom like I was a grotesque leper who couldn't get a date. I'd also gotten over the crush I developed on him during our senior year and I had finally moved on. But I needed a buffer just in case I hadn't moved on as far as I thought.

Seeing him again had been surreal and his smile made my pulse quicken. I didn't realize just how much I'd missed him until I saw him standing in his parents living room as he looked at me shyly. He was still so beautiful.

When he hugged me, an electrical current ran through my body and I felt this eerie sense of calm wash over me easing all prior anxiety. His voice and laughter were like food to my soul and it didn't matter that we hadn't seen each other in three years Edward would always represent home.

I never expected, in my wildest dreams that he would kiss me. Edward Cullen kissed me. Full on kiss on the mouth and I kissed him back. It was euphoric. The kiss itself was very brief but I _never_ felt that way when Jacob kissed me.

It didn't hit me that I was doing something very wrong until his tongue slid past my lips. I pulled away horrified that I had technically just cheated on Jacob. And I'd enjoyed it.

I told Edward I had a boyfriend and the pained expression that crossed his face broke my heart. But what did he expect? Should I have sat around the last three years pining over him?

We joined our families for dinner and barely said two words to each other for the rest of the evening. I tried to talk to him before I left but he shut me out. For the next year my phone calls and emails went unanswered. My feelings ran the gamut from hurt to angry. We were supposed to be friends above all else and he wouldn't even talk to me. My preoccupation with Edward had put a strain on my relationship with Jacob. I never told him about the kiss but he told me I was "different" when I returned from Christmas break.

I told him he was being paranoid and then I lied and said I was just concerned about Edward because he was going through a rough time. Jacob gave me an ultimatum and told me if I didn't stop obsessing over the relationship with Edward, he was going to break up with me.

At first I was really, really pissed off. I mean the nerve. I'd known Edward practically my entire life. We were like family. He was there when I first got my period for chrissakes! But after it became painfully obvious Edward was never going to return my phone calls, I was about to cave to Jacob's demand.

Then he called.

"_Good to know you're not dead or anything," I spat bitterly._

"_I'm pretty sure my mother would have told you if I was dead. So, what's up?" he sighed harshly._

"_What's up? What's up? Are you fucking serious? Edward, you haven't talked to me in almost a year! What the hell!" I screamed at him._

"_I'm sure you've been preoccupied, so it's not like you were sitting around waiting on me to call,"_

_He sounded so cold and angry._

"_Why did you call me?" I asked. I already had my suscpicions._

"_What? You called. I'm calling you back,"_

"_I've only called you like a hundred times,"_

"_Bella- fuck- what do you want me to say?" he yelled._

"_Your mom told you to call me didn't she? Oh my god, you totally hate me don't you? Is this about Jacob?" _

"_Jacob who?" _

"_My boyfr- you know who Jacob is. . .I don't get your whole attitude. We were friends- nothing else- the kiss was a mistake and-,"_

"_Don't- don't you say that-," he choked out. "First of all- you kissed me back, so don't act all fucking self righteous! Were you thinking about your boyfirend when you were kissing me? And all the times we talked on the phone before the holidays, not once did you even mention you had a boyfriend!" he yelled._

_I didn't know what to say._

"_You're awfully quiet now," his tone was smug._

"_You're right. I never mentioned him- I don't know- I guess part of me didn't know if you'd be comfortable talking about that or maybe I didn't want to blend my past with my future or something-," I rambled._

"_So he's your future?" he asked incredulously._

_I sighed. "Yes, no- I don't know. Edward, it had been three years- we never talked about being anything more than friends. You never seemed interested in me that way- I didn't know I couldn't have a boyfriend," I said mockingly._

"_I never thought in a million years that you and I wouldn't be friends. It was the one constant thing in my life, the one thing I treasured. . .," his voice trailed off._

"_I miss you Edward. You were my first friend, my very best friend and I want that again," my voice cracked._

"_Bella- are you crying?"_

"_No," I lied. I wiped the tears that had spilled down my cheeks._

"_You're still the worst liar I know. I miss you too. I'm sorry for kissing you I should-,"_

"_No- no- Edward. It was inevitable at some point, right?" I laughed nervously. "So are we friends again?" I asked hopefully._

"_Always," he promised._

"_Edward,"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I wasn't thinking about Jacob,"_

Jacob had initally been upset that I rekindled my friendship with Edward and although he didn't make good on his threat to break up with me, things were never quite the same. And then tragedy struck- Jacob's dad was in a horrible car accident that left him paralyzed. Jacob made the tough decision to drop out of school and move home to take care of his dad and run their family garage.

He didn't even give me a chance to say anything before he broke up with me. He said he wasn't interested in a long distance relationsip and that he would be too focused on his dad and the business anyway.

So, I muddled my way through my last year of college and relied on Edward's increasingly infrequent calls and e-mails to get me through. He and his entire family had surprised me and showed up to my commencement ceremony. Edward gave me a beautiful charm bracelet as a graduation gift. The first thing I noticed was how much he had changed. He had matured a lot and was really focused on his education. He decided that he was going to graduate school to get his MFA.

He also told me that he'd met some girl and things were going really well between them. I could sense his apprehension in telling me but we had promised to be completely honest with each other. A part of me was happy for him but I'd be lying if I said another part of me wasn't disappointed, big time. I had this childish fantasy in my head that we'd reunite after college and we'd both end up in the same city and that maybe just maybe our time would come and we'd. . .

The shrill ring of my telephone startled me from my daydream. I picked up on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Bella?" a familiar voice asked.

"How quickly we forget our friends," I teased.

"You didn't sound like yourself at first. How are you? Everything okay? I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

I laughed. "Slow down Alex Trebek. I can only answer one question at a time,"

"Sorry, I'm acting like a spaz. Man, it's great to hear your voice. It's been a crazy day," he sighed.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I inquired as I got comfortable on my sofa. It was currently the only piece of furniture in my living room.

"I've been offered a job," he said solemnly.

"An internship?" I asked confused.

"No, it's a full time salaried position," he clarified.

"What about your Master's?"

"I'm still going to get it but I'll only be able to go part time maybe in the evenings,"

"Wow, this must be some job for you to even consider this- what is it?" I asked.

"I'd be one of the program directors for the Soundbridge program at the symphony," he sounded giddy.

"Soundbridge- isn't that-," my heart thudded in my chest. "A part of the _Seattle _symphony?"

"Yes! How fucking awesome is that?"

Oh my god, Edward was moving to Seattle. I couldn't think or breathe.

"Bella?" he called again.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry- I just- I'm in shock right now. First of all, that is a totally awesome job. I know that you always wanted to teach music and that is like- wow- you'd be so perfect for that job!" I gushed.

"But-?"

"There are no buts- I mean I just I didn't even know you were looking for a job- especially in Seattle,"

I wondered if he was still with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, well Jasper actually told me about it. Apparently one of his girlfriends- or should I say conquests, does marketing for the theater district and that's how he found out. He and Em want me to move back closer to home, so he sent me the job information and I applied and had a couple of interviews and they made me an offer this afternoon!"

Every time I heard Jasper's name, I thought about Alice. They seemed to hit it off when she met him on Christmas Eve but when we left he gave her a hug and told her it was nice meeting her. He didn't ask for her phone number or anything and she was too shy to ask him. So, we went back to school and after graduation Alice got a paid internship at the house of Dior in Paris.

"You went on two interviews and this is the first I'm hearing of this?" I pouted.

"I know. I'm sorry I just didn't want to jinx anything. As much as I wanted the job, I never actually thought I'd get it. You're actually the first person I told,"

That revelation made me smile.

"Now there are just so many decisions to be made. But before I can do anything I have to talk to Jane. I mean, I'm sure she thought we would be in Chicago for the long haul since we'd talked about moving in together but now. . .I just-she has her job here and I'm just – I don't know that she wants to pick up and move and follow me across the country," he said sadly.

Ah Jane, the girlfriend. Guess that answered my silent question.

"Well Edward, I mean you have to consider your future and how many opportunities may come along like this. Maybe you and Jane can do the long distance thing or who knows maybe she'll want to move to Seattle with you,"

And it would kill me.

"You need to talk to her," I encouraged. "It sounds like the two of you are pretty serious, right? So who knows?"

I wanted him to tell me it wasn't that serious and that he would leave Chicago with or without her. My stomach flip-flopped as I awaited his response. I stood and paced back and forth.

"Have I ever told you how thankful I am to have you in my life? You're right, I need to talk to her; I mean this is a stepping-stone for our future. Things will work out great. I'm sure she can find a job in Seattle and after I finish school, we can make it official and get married," he sighed wistfully.

_Married?_

I could feel the bile rising up in my throat as my entire body began to quake but I was unable to will my feet to move and instead of running to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach, I hurled on my brand new sofa.

**Change**

_Edward_

"Hey, what's up man, you look beat!" Jasper laughed as I approached the bar.

He had a beer waiting on me.

"I am. I really love my job but this new project is a lot of work," I yawned. "I just wish there were more hours in the day for sleep. Hope you don't mind, I told Bella I was meeting you and she got excited for some reason and wanted to join us," I announced as I took a sip.

"Oh yeah, probably because we've been sleeping together for the past month," Jasper grinned.

I literally choked on my beer. Most of it went up my nose. He patted my back and I pushed him off me.

"What the fuck- you better," I coughed. "be joking or I'm kicking your," cough "ass."

Jasper laughed heartily. "You can't even breathe; I doubt you could kick my ass anyway,"

"Jasper," I clenched my teeth and my fist at the same time.

"Dude, do you know me at all?" he feigned hurt feelings.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll fuck anything with a pulse,"

"Ouch, I'm wounded that you think so little of me. No, I haven't been sleeping with Bella, I'm waiting for you to get your head out of your ass and do the job for me," he winked and I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow," he laughed. "Seriously, what the fuck are you two waiting on? It's been like twenty years of foreplay. You're both single now so what's the deal?"

I sighed harshly. "Bella and I are at a really good place right now. We're closer than we've ever been and I really need her in my life as a friend more than anything. I don't want to fuck that up like I've done in the past,"

"Sometimes friends make even better lovers. I mean have you even- dear God," Jasper muttered as he cut his soliloquy short.

I figured some woman had caught his attention, so I took another sip of my beer and ignored him.

It's not like I wasn't attracted to Bella or that I didn't fantasize about being with her. . .I may or may not have beat my shit in the shower as I thought about her on more than one occasion. But what we had was so very precious to me. She was the only person I trusted implicitly. The only person I could truly talk to and share every fear and dream. Romantic or sexual relationships between men and women were often very volatile and filled with drama. I didn't want that with Bella. Not to mention, if things didn't work out between us I was certain I'd slit my wrists or something to take me out of my misery.

I'd been distraught when I told Jane about the job in Seattle and she not only tried to talk me out of it, saying it wasn't a real job but then she went on to say I needed to make a choice between her and the job because there was no way in hell she was going to move to Seattle.

I really cared about Jane enough to consider a future and marriage with her but I realized I wasn't in love with her. So, I followed my heart and moved to Seattle. My family was so excited and even Bella was glad to have me in the same area code. We spent a lot of time together and I'd even gotten an apartment a few blocks away from hers. We were both working and I had classes two nights a week but most of our free time was spent with each other. I think we both made a really conscious effort not to cross the invisible line in the sand but there were some days I really wanted to just press my lips against hers or hold her in my arms and trace her curves.

I knew our attachment was probably unhealthy because we didn't even date other people. I honestly didn't have the time but I wasn't sure what held Bella back from dating. I saw the way guys looked at her. It was the same look Jasper had on his face, I noticed as I turned my attention back to him. I frowned and turned to see Bella and a really cute girl as they approached the bar.

The girl looked familiar but I couldn't place her. Jasper was practically comatose as he stared at her.

"Hey," Bella said by way of greeting. She quickly hugged Jasper before she wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed. I squeezed her back with the arm not holding my beer. She stepped away and motioned to the girl with her.

"Hey guys- do you remember-,"

"Alice?" Jasper whispered before Bella could complete the introduction.

Alice? Alice? There was no way this was the same Al aka Alice from Christmas Eve almost three years ago. The Alice from Christmas Eve was small, waifish and dressed like a teenage boy.

This Alice was the complete opposite. She was still petite but the fitted white t-shirt she wore showed off an impressive rack and her jeans hugged her little body just right. Her hair was cut really short and flipped on the ends and her eyes were free of black eyeliner and they were a beautiful bluish-gray. She smiled and her entire face lit up.

I stared at Bella and my eyes widened. She grinned and nodded her head in confirmation.

"Alice? Hey! It's been a long time. You look great," I complimented as I also gave her a one-arm hug.

"Hi Edward. Jasper-," she smiled.

The fucker was completely speechless. I laughed loudly and clapped his back.

"You okay, cousin?" I laughed.

"Huh? Yeah? Okay. Hi Alice. Wow, you look- how have you been?" he asked still obviously entranced by the woman before him.

After Alice told us about her travels abroad and how she just accepted a job in Los Angeles to work for a couture fashion designer, she and Jasper slipped into a cozy booth in the back of the bar.

"So, is that why you were so excited about seeing Jasper?" I smirked at her.

"Yep," she smiled as she looked over at the two of them. "She flew in last night for a quick visit before leaving for L.A. in the morning. Jasper was the first person she asked about,"

"I've never seen him like that- it almost makes me want to forgive him for what he said about you," I said without thinking.

"He was talking about me? What did he say?" she placed her hands flat on the bar.

Shit.

"He was just being an ass, seriously it was nothing."

I peeled the label off my beer. I felt her eyes burning a hole in the side of my head.

"You're staring at me aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"You're not going to drop this are you?"

"Nope, tell me," she bumped my shoulder.

I tilted my head towards her. "He said he slept with you," I shrugged.

Her jaw dropped and her face turned red. "What!" she yelled. A few people looked over at us including Jasper and Alice. Bella raised her fist to him.

I laughed and grabbed her wrist as I turned on my bar stool to face her.

"He was joking. It was a stupid joke. I didn't believe him," I fingered the charm bracelet I'd given her for her as a college graduation gift.

"Well thank God that- wait a minute, why didn't you believe him? You think there's something wrong with me?" she asked indignantly.

"No. Are you serious- shut up," I let go of her wrist. "I just know Jasper wouldn't do something like that. . .to me," I muttered more to myself than her.

I picked up my beer and took a sip before I chanced a look at her. She stared at the beer in front of her. Her brow was furrowed and her face was a mask of deep concentration.

This time, I bumped her shoulder.

"Come on, don't do that shit, you know I hate it when you do that- I can't read your mind," I whined.

"I just- what does that mean exactly? He wouldn't do that to _you_?" she frowned. "Edward Cullen please tell me you aren't threatening guys to stay away from me again,"

My eyes widened. "No, fuck no! Why would you say that?"

She shrugged. "I'm just trying to put what you said in context,"

"Stop always trying to analyze everything," I smiled.

"Edward are we- do you think we're meant to be anything more than friends?" she asked quietly.

I wanted to pretend I didn't hear her. I wanted to ramble on and on about the weather or some other asinine topic to keep from broaching this subject, which had been taboo up until now.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and turned to face her once again and was blown away by the depth of emotion in her eyes.

I ran my hand up and down her arm and she shivered.

"Bella- you're like the most important person in the world to me and if I fucked this up-," I motioned between the two of us. "I don't think I could live with myself,"

"What makes you so sure things would get fucked up?"

I shrugged. I didn't know and the truth was I was afraid to find out.

"I mean- we pretty much spend all of our time together exclusively anyway. It's just that- I think we've both come to depend heavily on each other and when we start dating other people or getting into serious relationships- things won't be the same anyway," she said sadly.

"So you think we should become a couple because we already spend so much time together?" I frowned.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what? Forget it,"

She picked up her beer and took a long pull.

"Bella don't do this- we need to-," I started but was interrupted by Jasper and Alice's return.

"Hey, Alice and I were going to go get a bite to eat. Y'all want to join us?" Jasper asked. He had a stupid grin on his face as he stared at Alice.

"No, I'm not really hungry. But I am getting ready to leave. I'll walk out with you," Bella threw a twenty on the bar and shrugged on her jacket and adjusted her purse on her shoulder without looking at me.

Jasper and Alice were busy eye fucking each other and never noticed the tension between the two of us.

"Bella, I'll walk you out. I'm leaving too," I said pointedly.

"Don't do me any favors Edward. Alice, you go ahead and catch up with Jasper and he can drop you by my place later. Have fun," she kissed Alice on the cheek and left the three of us standing there wondering what the fuck had happened.

Instead of leaving, I ordered another beer after Alice and Jasper left. I waited an hour before trying to call Bella. I figured she needed some time to calm down. I sent her a text but she didn't answer. I would learn later that it was at that precise moment she met someone who could quite possibly take her away from me forever.

**End notes: GASP! Who could it be? Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Can't fight fate. . . .someone is **_**totally **_**OOC here ;-) This chapter earns the story rating, for MATURE audiences only!**

**"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."**

:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*

**Culmination**

_Bella_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I admired my body and was proud of the results I'd achieved from working out in the gym so diligently. Alice was right- blue was a really good choice.

I looked at the suitcase on my bed and peeled off the swimsuit and folded it before I tossed it inside. I pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, so that I could finish packing. I couldn't believe I was about to go on a business trip with my boyfriend to Hawaii of all places. I was so excited. About the boyfriend and the trip.

James and I had been dating for a little over four months. I met him the night I left Edward at the bar with Alice and Jasper. I was so pissed at Edward although I had no right to be. It was totally his prerogative to not want to start a relationship with me. But I couldn't understand why we spent so much time together if it wasn't headed for _more_. I didn't want to get so attached to him again because it was inevitable that he would find someone and get married and she would totally not approve of our relationship and I would be left a lonely old spinster with a house full of cats. I hated cats.

I had shuffled my way into the supermarket that night to drown my sorrows in a carton of double chocolate ice cream. I was comparing two brands when someone next to me laughed.

"Chocolate or chocolate, such a hard choice,"

I rolled my eyes because I was not in the mood to entertain stupidity. Anyone with a brain knew there was a huge difference between mocha almond chocolate fudge and double chocolate turtle pecan. I turned to find a pair of twinkling blue eyes staring intently at me. They were attached to a smirking face.

"First of all, your lack of knowledge about chocolate ice cream is pathetic. Second, if that was your attempt to flirt with me it was even more pathetic," I said sourly.

His face fell and for a minute a felt victorious. Then I felt like shit.

"I'm sorry- I've just- I've had a shitty day,"

"No apologies necessary. That was pretty corny to mention the ice cream," he smiled faintly.

I leaned against the freezer door. "So you mean you don't have experience at picking up girls in the frozen food section of the grocery store?" I teased.

"Am I that obvious- forget I asked- you already said I was pathetic," he pouted.

For some reason, that made me laugh. Really hard. He joined in on the laughter.

"I'm sorry- really-," I chuckled.

"I told you no apologies necessary, I'm glad I could amuse you. Especially since you've had a shitty day,"

I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled at him. He was actually really cute.

"I'm James by the way," he extended his hand.

"Bella," I shook his hand firmly and we spent the next twenty minutes discussing the best and worst chocolate ice cream.

When I left the store I had a carton of ice cream and James' phone number. I ignored Edward for a full twenty-four hours and decided I was being childish and called him first. I decided not to even bring up the conversation (of lack thereof) from the bar and he seemed content to just forget about it; however he seemed upset when I told him about James.

It got to the point I rarely mentioned James to Edward because he was always so negative about our relationship. The truth was that James was an incredibly nice guy; someone I could definitely see myself with long term. He made no secret about the fact that after he turned thirty, last year, he decided to stop casual dating and was also looking for something serious.

James worked for an insurance firm and they were sending all of their top salesmen to Hawaii for a conference and he asked me to go. I didn't tell Edward because I didn't want to hear the negative commentary again. Instead I told him I was going out of town for an accounting conference to Portland.

I continued to pack and danced around my bedroom. I hoped we got a chance to go to a luau. I'd always wanted to hula dance. Our flight to Honolulu left the next morning at 9:30am. I could barely contain my excitement.

I stopped dancing when I heard a knock at my door. I wasn't expecting anyone. I padded through the hallway and looked through the peephole.

"Edward? Hey, what are you doing here?" I frowned as I opened the door. He never showed up unannounced.

His eyes were wild and his hair stood on end. He looked equal parts pissed and afraid.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

He entered my apartment, closed the door and grabbed my shoulders before he pushed me against the wall.

"Please tell me you're not going to Hawaii with _him_," he said between clenched teeth.

I didn't have to ask how he found out. Alice apparently couldn't keep shit from Jasper and Jasper was a total fucking girl because he ran and told Edward.

I sighed and pushed his chest. "Get off," I ground out.

"So it's true?" he sagged against the back of the front door.

"Edward stop being so dramatic," I chastised.

"Dramatic? My best friend is going to Hawaii with some guy she barely knows and she doesn't tell me? What the fuck?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I had to tell you my every move," I said defiantly as I crossed my arms across my chest.

He stared at me with glassy eyes. "Bella, I need to tell you something," he took a deep breath.

I steeled myself for a revelation about James.

"I love you," he said simply.

"I know, I love you too Edward, but you can't do this every time-,"

He placed a finger against my lips.

"No Bella, I mean I'm _in_ love with you. Please don't go to Hawaii with this guy," he said softly as he stroked my cheek.

My mouth fell open and tears filled my eyes. I think I'd been waiting most of my life to hear those words from him but now they seemed so empty.

I roughly pushed his hand away from my face.

"No- no- you- don't you dare!" I shrieked. "You can't come here and do this to me! You're giving me whiplash! When I try to talk to you- you blow me off or pretend that there's nothing to talk about and that you want to stay friends but now that I'm happy and I've found someone who's not afraid to admit how they feel about me-," I collapsed into uncontrollable sobs against the wall. "You just can't-,"

"Bella-," he advanced towards me.

I held up my hand to stop him. He grabbed my wrist and I tried to pull away but he was stronger.

He pulled me to him and I fell against his chest. He held on tightly to me and buried his face in the top of my head.

"I'm done running away from this Bella," his voice was strained. "I have loved you for more than half my life. I am so scared of losing you but I can't stay away from you any longer. I want to be with you Bella- I want more- with you. _Please_,"

I pulled away and stared up at him to find him crying.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was so conflicted. On one hand I had James, who was smart, handsome, funny and honest. But on the other hand there was Edward- he was. . . . well, he was everything. But was I really ready to give myself to him completely and officially? What if he changed his mind or things _didn't_ work out? We'd never be able to turn back once we crossed that line.

"Edward-," I sighed not even sure what to say. Tears continued to stream my face.

We both stared at each other for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"I know I have been the one in the past who has come up with every reason why things between us should stay the same and I know I've been an asshole but I swear to you- I'm ready now- and I just hope you feel the same way," he took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. "Bella, you're it for me- I'm not talking temporary or trial basis. You're my best friend and every time I think about my life or my future you're there,"

"Edward- why now- four months ago you were still undecided and now all of a sudden you're just so sure?" I asked skeptically.

"I've never been undecided about you Bella. Just scared,"

"I know. . .that things won't work out. Why are you so sure they will?" I batted the tears away from my eyes.

"First of all, the reason I was scared things wouldn't work out is because I was afraid I wasn't good enough for you. Afraid that you knowing all of my flaws would keep you from wanting a future with me- maybe you would feel like you could do better,"

I stared at him with my mouth open. "Are you serious? Edward- I – you-," I wanted to tell him there was no one better but he held up a hand to stop me as he finished.

"Second- I wanted to make sure if we were together it was _forever_. I sense something different with you and James and I don't know but I'm getting this vibe that I could lose you and it's made me think a lot about this- you and I- over the past few months and I just- I'm a total selfish bastard and to be honest I just figured you'd always be there, Bella. But I don't just want you around as a fixture in my life. I want what our parent's have- a best friend, a lover and a life partner,"

My heart swelled so huge I thought it would burst.

"Bella, please say something," he begged.

I could feel the tears before they spilled over my cheeks again. There was nothing left to say- some things didn't need to be explained or justified. Some things were just meant to be.

"You had me at forever," I smiled.

He exhaled loudly and wrapped his arms around me and lifted me from the floor.

"Oh my god, oh my god," he chanted over and over as he spun me around.

He placed me on my feet and stared down at me and his eyes began to glisten once again. He gently placed his trembling hands on either side of my face and held me tenderly.

"I love you so much Bella Swan. I promise to always love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too Edward, more than words," I pledged.

He slowly lowered his head and softly brushed his lips against mine and gently pulled my bottom lip between his. He made a few more sweet passes before I locked my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Electrical currents ran through my body as our tongues slid against each other. I moaned and pressed my body closer to his. His hands slid to my waist and he pulled me flush against his body.

We pulled away breathless and he rested his forehead against mine. I ducked my head and placed open mouth kisses on his neck.

"Bella-," he groaned. "You're going to start something-," he warned.

Well, duh. That was totally my intention.

"Is there a problem with starting something?" I teased.

He gripped my waist and I stared up at him.

"What are you going to do about James?" he asked apprehensively.

_Who?_

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. I was such a horrible person.

"Hmm, maybe I'll break up with him after we get back from Hawaii?" I shrugged. Of course I was teasing but the look on Edward's face was priceless. His eyes bugged out of his head and I laughed loudly.

"You think that shit is funny?" he growled as he pushed me back against the wall.

"No," I squeaked.

He lowered his head and placed kisses along the column of my exposed neck.

"So what are you going to do?" He pulled back and stared at me intently. I sighed and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth.

"I have to talk to him. I know you're not a fan of his but he really is a good guy and I just- he deserves an explanation,"

Edward pulled away from me with a dejected look on his face. I fisted his shirt to keep him from going too far.

"Hey- don't- don't pull away. I love _you_ and I don't want to be with anyone else," I assured him.

He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers. "I know- I just can't help but think if I wouldn't have had my head up my ass in the bar that night, James wouldn't even be an issue,"

I couldn't argue that point, so instead I just wrapped myself around him and held on tight.

"I need to call him and let him know- he's expecting me at the airport tomorrow morning,"

I felt Edward tense. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

"You can use my phone," he said somewhat seriously.

I gaped at him. "Edward- no. I'll call him from my own phone. I just- I want- can I have some privacy?" I asked. "I just- I don't want to be cruel Edward, he doesn't deserve that,"

I didn't really have any secrets from Edward and wasn't planning on leading James on but I probably would say some things that Edward didn't want or need to hear.

"You want me to leave?" he asked quietly.

"No- well not for the rest of the evening. Maybe you could go and get us something to eat?" I suggested.

He hesitated but agreed.

I dialed James' number with shaky fingers after Edward left. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey beautiful," he said and I knew he was smiling.

"Hey,"

"Oh no- what's wrong?"

Although we had only known each other for a short period of time he was really good at reading my moods.

"James- I- I won't be able to go to Hawaii with you," I spat out.

He was silent.

"Is this a joke Bella?" he asked hopefully. "I never quite know with you sometimes,"

"Unfortunately, it's not. Edward came over and we talked and-,"

He laughed bitterly. "Say no more. I always knew he wanted more than friendship with you. This totally sucks but the heart wants what it wants I guess. Pretty fucking lousy timing," he muttered.

"Yeah," was all I could think of to say.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Anything,"

"Did you care about me at all?"

"Oh James, of course I did," I cried. "You are an amazing guy. This thing with Edward- it's- it's destiny- he's been in my life since we were eight and we've been fighting this attraction for half our lives it seems,"

"I get it-I just hope he treats you better than you deserve, Bella,"

"Oh James-," I sobbed.

"I've got to go- I need to make some phone calls to see if I can find someone to take a pretty girl's place. Have a nice life Bella,"

"Bye James,"

When Edward returned I was still sitting on my bed clutching the phone. He stared at me for a long time.

"Are you sure you made the right decision?" he asked softly.

I rolled my eyes. "There's only ever been one decision Edward. _You_. Just promise me one thing-,"

"Okay," he agreed.

"There is no turning back- you can't shut me out or not talk to me-,"

"I know Bella, I know but that goes both ways- hey, we've got a huge advantage on our hands because we know each other so well but we are human and we will make mistakes but the key is to love and forgive as we learn and grow together,"

I bit my bottom lip and stared at him.

"Our families are going to freak out," I grinned.

"Please, I think our mothers have been planning our wedding since we were ten," he snorted.

I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This is forever Edward Cullen, you can't get rid of me," I rubbed my nose against his.

"Forever is all I'm asking for," he smiled as he kissed me deeply.

:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*

**Consummation **

_Edward_

I paced my apartment nervously as I stared at the clock on the wall. She was set to arrive in less than ten minutes. I fluffed one of the pillows again and surveyed the area making sure everything was perfect.

Bella and I had been "more than friends" for a little over two months and we had yet to officially consummate our relationship. Time and opportunity seemed to become extremely scarce as both our work schedules picked up and I started my thesis.

It was rare that we got to spend an entire weekend together without any other commitments but this particular weekend was one of those free weekends and I had planned on taking advantage of it. I'd called my mom and got her recipe for Bella's favorite lasagna. (We had yet to tell our parents about our new relationship status. We decided we'd wait until we went home for Christmas.)

I also bought Bella's favorite wine along with a dozen long stem roses and a bunch of scented candles to help set the mood.

I hadn't ever done this for a woman, including Jane. I hoped Bella didn't think I was corny as hell and laugh at my attempts to romance her. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want the night to end with us wrapped around each other. . .naked.

I was way past horny and I knew I was at risk for a serious chaffing problem with the amount of times I was whacking off each day. I wanted Bella in the worse way.

I still couldn't believe we had finally stepped over the sacred line of friendship but I had never felt so sure of any decision in my entire life. Bella was it for me and I was a damned fool for not admitting my feelings sooner. So much time had been wasted needlessly.

I hated that it took her relationship with James to make me open my eyes. The way he looked at her and the way he talked to her- there was something so intimate and familiar about it even though they had never had sex- although I suspect that would have been rectified with the trip to Hawaii.

It pissed me off that after four months he was so close to her and he acted like he'd known her all his life. I was the only one that had known her forever, the only one who showed up to her eighth birthday party, the one who gave her a shirt to cover her pants when she started her period, the one who held her hair while she threw up when she tried to be cool and drink the spiked punch at Tyler Crowley's sixteenth birthday party, I was the one who held her when she cried because her grandmother died, the one who thought about her every morning when I woke up and every night before I went to bed for the past twenty years.

I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't lose her to him or anyone else. She was my other half and when I had the epiphany that we were supposed to be together, I literally ran from my apartment to her front door and hoped like hell I wasn't too late. I still thanked God everyday that I wasn't.

My head snapped towards the door when I heard a light tapping. I took several deep breaths and hoped I wouldn't have a panic attack. I could already feel the beads of sweat on my forehead.

I opened he door with shaky hands and my heart leapt to my throat when I came face to face with her. We hadn't seen each other in three days but it felt like much longer. She wore a simple blue, sleeveless dress and her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She looked so fucking beautiful.

She cleared her throat. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Shit- yeah- of course sorry," I moved and allowed her inside. "You look good- you smell nice too,"

I was such an idiot. It was just Bella. . .that thought alone should have calmed me but I didn't want to treat her like I'd always treated her. I didn't want her to have any regrets.

"Edward- what- what is all this?" she gasped as she looked around the apartment.

I shrugged. "I just- I thought it would be nice to have a romantic evening in?" I have no idea why I framed it as a question.

She smiled brightly. "It looks great and something smells amazing,"

"Yeah, it's sandalwood, I think," I referred to the candles.

"Um, no I was talking about the food- it almost smells like-," she went to the kitchen and shrieked "Lasagna! Is this your moms recipe?" she asked hopefully.

I nodded. I was still transfixed on her and how the dress she wore hugged her curves just right and how when she smiled her nose crinkled a bit.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Um, yeah- hey do you want something to drink? I have wine," I offered.

"Sure wine sounds good- can we have it with dinner? I'm starving," she placed a hand on her stomach for emphasis.

"Sure," I pulled a corkscrew from the drawer.

Bella took two glasses from my cabinet and placed them next to the bottle. I watched her move effortlessly and unconsciously around my kitchen like she owned the place. She owned me too.

I opened the wine and I began to pour as she dipped a finger in the layer of marinara sauce on top of the lasagna. There was something so sensual about the way she sucked the sauce from her finger that my dick twitched under the confines of my underwear and pants.

"Edward!" she yelled suddenly.

I snapped out of my stupor and realized I'd over poured the wine and it was spilling over the top of the glass on to the counter.

"Fuuck!" I muttered as I tore half the paper towels from the roll and began to do a shitty job of wiping up the mess I made.

Bella grabbed my wrist and took the paper towels from me and proceeded to clean up the mess. I leaned against the counter and ran my hands through my hair.

She stood in front of me and ran her hands up and down my arms. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed harshly. "I wanted to have a nice romantic evening with you. But it appears I'm incapable of being romantic-," I started.

"All of this is very romantic Edward- I am very touched by your gestures," she said sweetly.

I didn't deserve her.

"There is no need to be nervous-," she started.

"I'm not nervous," I lied as I tried to maintain some dignity.

"You keep forgetting _I know you_- you're nervous. Is there something you're not telling me?" she hedged.

I was such a fucking spaz. "No, I'm just being an idiot," I sighed.

"Good thing for you, I have a soft spot for idiots," she giggled.

I gripped her hips and pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head before I tipped her chin and raised her face to mine. I pressed my lips firmly against hers and she automatically opened her mouth to allow my tongue inside. There were so many things I loved about Bella but kissing her was definitely at the top of the list. My entire body was on fire as my hands drifted to her ass and pressed her closer to me against my now very obvious erection.

She moaned in mouth and I gently pried her away from me.

"You should eat-," I managed to say.

I was ten seconds away from pushing everything on to the floor and taking her against the counter.

"I'm not that hungry anymore," she lied as her stomach growled.

I laughed at her. "Come on let's eat,"

We made small talk through dinner and Bella told me that her lease at her apartment was up soon and that she had found a place on the other side of town.

"Are you serious?" I frowned.

"What? The renewal fee is going to almost double my rent. I can't afford that,"

"So you're just going to move across town without even talking to me about it?"

I didn't want her to move across town, I would never see her. Hell, I could barely function without seeing her for three days.

"Hello- I'm talking to you about it now," she frowned.

I ran my hands through my hair. "That's too far away," I pouted.

She fucking laughed at me. "Are you serious, Edward it's only about twenty five minutes away,"

I didn't want her twenty five _seconds_ away- I wanted her with me all the time every morning and night. I turned my chair sideways and pulled her chair closer to mine.

"Aah," she yelped as she gripped the table to keep from falling.

"Come here," I grabbed her waist and lifted her from the chair. I pulled her on to my lap and she pushed her dress up and straddled me.

I made circles on the tops of her exposed thighs with my thumbs.

"Move in with me," I said hoarsely.

"What?" she asked genuinely surprised.

"The past three days without you were hell. I want you here all the time," I lowered my head and stared down at my fingers gripping her thighs.

When she didn't answer me right away I was about to push aside my pride and beg but then she ran her fingers through my hair and forced my head up. I looked into her eyes and saw so much love there that it made a lump form in my throat.

"You don't think it's too soon?" she whispered.

"Yeah, twenty years is not nearly enough time to know someone," I said sarcastically.

She pushed my shoulder. "You know what I mean,"

"Yeah- I don't think it's too soon but if need some time-,"

"No, I don't need any time, I just want you to be sure. You know you're going to have to give up half your closet," she smiled.

"Is that a yes," I asked hopefully as my heart thudded wildly in my chest. I couldn't think if anything more perfect than Bella moving in with me except Bella marrying me and having my children.

She nodded her head and hummed.

I hugged her tightly and screamed like a girl.

"A little excited?" she teased.

I framed her face with my hands. "I don't think I will ever be able to put into words how much I love you Bella. Seriously. I just want you- always," I kissed her deeply and she started grinding herself against me.

"I want you too Edward- now- I want you _now_. Can we? Please?" she asked breathlessly.

I cupped her ass and stood without uttering word. I continued to kiss her as she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and I carried her to my bedroom.

We quickly undressed and lay next to each other in our underwear. This was a far as we'd ever gone before. I ran a finger from her shoulder to her elbow and then her hip to the back of her knee. She giggled.

"Tickles," she whispered. "I know this sounds stupid but I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach or something- I feel like I'm about to have sex for the first time," she admitted as I ran my fingertips over the tops of her breasts. She was so soft and beautiful and perfect.

"I feel the same way Bella- this is the most special moment of my life so far- I love you and this means the world to me," I confessed.

She kissed me hard and ran her hands up and down my chest. I ran my thumb over her pebbled nipples before I reached around and unhooked her bra. Once the fabric was out of my way, I kneaded her breasts with my hands and pulled my mouth away from hers to lavish attention to her breasts.

She writhed and moaned underneath me and I knew that once I was inside of her I would probably last like a virgin and come within a few minutes. I planted kisses along her stomach before I dipped my tongue inside the waistband of her panties.

"Edward-," she whimpered.

"I need to get a condom," I pulled away from her and she gripped my shoulders.

"No, I 'm on the pill and I know neither of us has been with anyone in a while- I want to feel all of you," she panted.

"Bella," I groaned as I buried my face in her neck. Hearing her say that almost made me come in my underwear.

"I'm not going to last long once I get inside of you, so I'm apologizing in advance," I breathed into her neck.

"S'okay, we've got all night," she pulled her panties down and I clenched my eyes shut. Once I saw her naked I was going to be totally done for.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared down at her body.

"Perfect, perfect," I muttered and I could feel my dick starting to leak. "Fuck," I pushed my boxer briefs down over my hips and kicked them off across the room once they were at my ankles.

"Are you ready Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, yes- I'm ready Edward- I've wanted you for so long- so long,"

She really needed to stop saying shit like that if I was going to make it inside of her. I positioned myself over her and rested my weight on my elbows. I didn't even need to use my hand to guide myself inside of her- it was like my dick had a sonar device and it automatically found her opening.

I gritted my teeth as I slowly pushed inside of her. She raised her hips and tried to hurry our coupling.

"Bella- stop- don't- don't move," I ground out.

"S-s-sorry. Oh my god, Edward," she moaned loudly. "You feel so good," she hissed as I continued to press my way inside her.

Once I was all the way inside of her and I could feel our hips pressed together, I froze. I was inside Bella. We were making love. Bella Swan, my best friend and my main reason for existing. I was so fucking overwhelmed in that moment.

"Edward, Edward baby, please open you eyes, look at me," Bella begged.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked down into her angelic face. Her eyes were glistening.

"It's okay, we belong together Edward. Nothing has ever been so perfect or so right in my life," she smiled as a single tear trickled down her cheek. It was then that I realized it had fallen from my eye and not hers.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I chanted over and over as I began to move inside her. I kissed her and felt my entire soul open up as my orgasm coursed through my body.

I lay on top of her with my weight barely being supported by my shaky arms. I could feel the sweat as it ran down my spine. Bella's hands were on my back as she held me tightly. I could feel her still moving beneath me before she suddenly stilled and a soft cry erupted from her mouth. I stared down in her face just in time to see her lips part and her eyes roll upward as they closed. I smirked down at her but the smirk slid off my face when I felt her come around my deflating dick. It caused me to have an orgasm tremor and my dick began to stiffen again.

"Oh- shit- oh-," I grunted as I started to move again. Her eyes flew open.

"You said we had all night right?" I smirked.

Bella and I made love three more times that night and I may or may not have asked her to marry me as I dozed off to sleep next to her and I can't be sure but sounded like she said yes.

**End Notes: One more to go. . .Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was REALLY busy. . . sorry for the delay. And here it is all wrapped up in a nice little package. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. **

**I SINCERELY appreciate each and every person that took the time to review. It fuels my writing and is truly food to my soul.**

**(Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all of its characters.)**

:* :* :* :* :* :* :*

**Mistake**

_Bella_

I was running late, really late. Edward and I were supposed to meet Emmett and Rosalie for dinner and I ended up on a conference call with our London office that went on much later than expected. So instead of going home to change clothes and ride with Edward, I took a cab and met him at the restaurant.

I sent Edward a text letting him know I was on my way and he replied:

**No worries, we're at the bar waiting. Take your time-be careful. Love you.**

I smiled as I placed my phone back in my purse. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. I relaxed into the seat and smiled as I thought about how good things had been over the past six months.

I moved in with Edward after the lease was up at my apartment and initially the transition had been a little challenging as we tried to combine both our belongings and our busy schedules. But eventually we got into a rhythm and things were going really well. Edward's career at the symphony had taken off and I was promoted to a lead accountant position. Yet despite how good things were, I couldn't help but feel something was missing.

Edward and I would both turn thirty, next year and it just seemed like we were several years behind other couples we knew. Emmett and Rosalie were married and working on their second child. Alice had opened a boutique in downtown Seattle and she and Jasper were getting married next month. I'd even heard from some old college friends that Jacob was now a father.

It's not that I was unhappy with our current relationship status but I felt like we had waited twenty years to admit how we felt about each other, I didn't want to wait another twenty or ten or even five years before we got married. We both knew that's where our relationship was headed but it was like this unspoken thing between us, we just never talked about it.

The truth was I couldn't wait to become Bella Cullen. I wasn't going to be one of those independent married women clinging to their single identity. I wanted the world to know I was his in every way. I really couldn't imagine loving anyone the way that I loved Edward.

I smiled as the restaurant came into view and dug through my purse to get money for the fare. I touched up my lipgloss and ran my fingers through my hair. I opened the door to the cab and practically skipped inside the restaurant. I knew it was silly but I was always anxious to see Edward after I'd been away from him, even if it was only for a few hours.

I scanned the virtually empty bar and saw Edward and Emmett. They stood off to the side and each held a beer in their hand. They appeared to be deep in conversation, so deep that when I approached them they didn't even see me, which allowed me to overhear part of their conversation.

"Fuck, I don't know. I just- I think it was a mistake we're practically on top of each other- I definitely think we need some space," Edward sighed. "It's just that-,"

Before he could finish Emmett spotted me. He smiled brightly and I saw his lips move but couldn't make out the words because they were drowned out by the sound of my heart galloping in my chest.

It was a mistake? A mistake? Edward thought us moving together was a mistake and he wanted space.

"Bella, babe, are you okay?" he asked concerned as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I stared up at his face. There was no way the past six months had all been a lie. His face started to blur as tears filled my eyes. I pushed his hand away and ran to the ladies room. My intent was to run out of the front door of the restaurant but I suddenly felt like the room was spinning, so I took a detour.

When I rushed inside I came face to face with Rosalie.

"What the- Bella? Hey, oh my god, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

I started to hyperventilate. "He-it's- wrong- mistake- space-," was all I could get out.

"Okay, you aren't making any sense," she pulled me away from the door over to the sink. At that very moment Edward yelled my name outside the door.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips before she went to the door.

"Will you stop yelling? You're going to get us kicked out and this is my favorite restaurant," she said.

"What the fuck, what's wrong with her. She just got here and she was all freaked out- did something happen to her? I need to see her. Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" he was frantic.

I splashed water on my face and took in my appearance. I looked a little crazed. My pupils were dilated and my face was flushed. Suddenly I went from devastated and hurt to totally pissed off. I scowled at my reflection and spun on my heels to face him.

Rosalie had her arm across the door effectively blocking him from coming inside.

"Bella!" he called. He looked a little crazed as well.

"You bastard! You were the one who practically begged me to move in with _you_! How dare you say it was a mistake and you need space!" I screamed.

Rosalie gasped. "You bastard," she echoed.

He stared at me wide-eyed. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I overheard you talking to Emmett! You said it was a mistake to move in together and that you needed space,"

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He placed a hand over his heart.

"Christ, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack, I thought something had happened to you!" he yelled.

A lady appeared behind him with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry; I've really got to pee."

Rosalie moved aside and we stepped out into the hallway.

"Why don't you two take this outside," Rosalie suggested.

"I have nothing to say to you- how dare you talk to your brother about this and-," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Is there a problem?" the restaurant manager approached us.

"Um no, everything here is fine," Edward said pointedly as he looked at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and stomped away. I walked out of the restaurant with him on my heels. When we were outside I turned to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" I tried to remain strong but tears filled my eyes and spilled on to my cheeks.

"Are you insane? Bella, think about it- have I ever given you one reason to think or feel like I don't want to live with you? Seriously?" he screeched.

"Well, why would you tell Emmett-," I started.

He held up a hand to cut me off before he ran his hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He stepped closer to me and grabbed my hips roughly. He pulled me to him and rested his forehead against mine before he spoke.

"I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. Nothing about us is a mistake, nothing," he said deeply.

I gripped his shirt tightly and sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry, I overheard you talking to Emmett and I just thought maybe you-,"

"I was talking about the apartment. My apartment is too small. I was saying it was a mistake to renew the lease for another year that maybe we should have looked for a house or something with more space but I didn't know how you'd feel about buying a house when we're not even married yet,"

I was such an idiot. I buried my face in his chest and groaned.

"Yes, you are an idiot," he chuckled. Apparently I'd spoken out loud.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I placed my hands on either side of his face and the look he gave me broke my heart.

"That shit hurts Bella- when you doubt me. I've done nothing to deserve that," he said softly.

"You're right and I don't deserve you- but I'm not letting you go," I tiptoed and kissed his lips. "I missed you today,"

He smiled. "You say that every day,"

"Because it's true and if you think the apartment is too small we can look around at some houses. A year gives us plenty of time to save up for a down payment and to really take our time and find what we want,"

The idea of buying a house with Edward made me giddy but it would be so much sweeter if we both signed the same last name on the deed.

"Maybe it will give us enough time to get some other things squared away too," he smirked.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"I'm starving- can we go back inside and eat?" he asked pulling away from me.

"The old distract Bella with food trick, huh?"

He laughed as he laced his fingers through mine. "It works every time,"

"You're lucky I love you," I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I am,"

:* :* :* :* :* :* :*

**Forever**

_Edward_

I'd been standing for almost an hour in shoes that pinched my feet. I began to shift my weight from one to foot to another in an attempt to ease the pressure. I didn't want to appear nervous because I wasn't- not really. There was no doubt in my mind that she would arrive soon.

I stared out at the crowd and my mother gave me an encouraging smile while my father looked slightly agitated. Emmett had left my side to check on things for like the fiftieth time before he reappeared.

"Still no sign of her. What are you going to do?" he asked.

I turned and titled my head as I smiled faintly. "Wait,"

Wait. Wait. Wait. I would wait on Bella for the rest of my life if I had to but I knew that wouldn't be necessary, I knew that she wouldn't keep me waiting much longer especially not on our wedding day.

I took a deep breath and recalled the exact moment I had proposed seven months ago.

_We had been looking for a house to move into once our apartment lease was up and as soon as we stepped inside the cottage style home on the outskirts of the city we both knew it was meant to be ours._

_Bella ran through the single level house screaming about all of the features that were original to the home like the crown molding, hardwood floors and bay windows. I followed her around and imagined how our stuff would look strategically placed in various corners of the house._

_Bella gasped and I watched as she walked over to the window that faced the back yard. She placed a hand over her heart and smiled. I stood behind her and followed her gaze. A beautiful gazebo sat in the middle of the landscaped yard and on one side was a handcrafted children's play set._

_I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned into me._

"_This is the one," she whispered. _

"_Yes, it is." I hadn't planned on proposing to her at that moment but it just felt so right. I'd been carrying the ring around in my jacket pocket in case the inspiration hit me._

_I ran my hands down her arms and grabbed her hands to turn her towards me._

"_Bella, I can't put into words how much I love you and how much your friendship has meant to me. You're everything to me. I can see us living in this home buying eclectic art work to hang on the walls, standing side by side preparing dinner, making love in front of the fireplace and sitting out in that amazing yard watching our children play. This is where our forever starts Bella,"_

_I took a deep breath and took the ring from my pocket and kneeled in front of her._

"_Yes!" she blurted out._

_I laughed at her enthusiasm._

"_Humor me, please?" I looked up at her and I could already see her eyes getting cloudy. _

_She nodded._

"_Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"_

_She fell to her knees in front of me and hugged me tightly as she wept._

"_Um, now is the time you're supposed to say, 'yes'," I teased._

"_Oh- of course- yes, yes, a thousand times yes Edward!" she exclaimed. "God I love you so much," she cried as she held out a shaky hand and I slid the ring on her finger._

I was brought back to the present by the minister, who cleared his throat loudly.

"Son, do you still want to-," he started but was cut short by a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Edward! Edward, I'm here! I'm here!"

It was Bella.

I took off down the aisle and met her as she appeared at the front door of the church. She launched herself at me and I held her tightly.

"There was a train, then we had an accident- there was a pothole and then I broke my heel-," she cried.

"It's okay. Everything is perfect, I'm just glad you're okay," I assured her.

She pulled away and stared up at me. "I just didn't want you to think I had stood you up. I didn't want you to think I didn't want to marry you because I do more than anything."

Tears streamed her face and her make-up was a mess. I could tell her hair had once been carefully pinned away from her face but it had started to unravel and as I looked her over, I could see the bottom of her beautiful wedding gown was soiled with mud.

I looked up and noticed Bella's parents and Alice as they ran up the steps.

"Oh my god-," Alice panted. "she like" pant "ran half a mile" pant "in one shoe,"

Alice held up the other shoe with the broken heel.

I laughed loudly. It really sounded like the universe was conspiring to keep us a part. Well, the universe could kiss our asses there was nothing that would stop us from getting married.

Alice started wiping at Bella's face while her mother tried to re-pin her hair. Bella kicked off the other shoe and smiled but just as quickly her smile faded.

"I left my flowers in the limo,"

"You don't need them, you're perfect," I smiled. "Let's do this," I offered her my arm.

Her father cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind, I only have one chance to do this and I didn't just run half a mile- almost having a heart attack in the process-for you to steal my thunder," he said gruffly. "Go take your place in the church. You've waited this long,"

I sprinted back to the altar amidst laughter and cheering. The organist began playing the bridal march and everyone stood.

Bella clung to her father and smiled brightly as he escorted her down the aisle.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree-," Emmett sang behind me.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g," Jasper finished.

This had been their little juvenile game since senior prom and my almost kiss with Bella. But this time I just smiled widely and joined in.

"First comes love and then comes marriage, hopefully there will be a baby carriage,"

Emmett laughed and clapped me on my back as Bella and her father finally approached us.

I stood in front of them and stared into the eyes of my best friend. We were both smiling so much I was certain our faces would be hurting by the end of the evening.

"Who gives this woman away to be wed," the minister asked.

"I give her away to be wed to this man today but she's been his for a lot longer," Charlie smiled. A genuine smile that made his moustache twitch. He grabbed Bella's hand and placed it in mine. He squeezed our joined hands and looked back and forth between us.

Tears filled his eyes and he cleared his throat. "Take care of my baby girl,"

I hugged him tightly. "Forever," I promised.

Exactly twenty-one years after I met her in Mrs. Cope's third grade class, I married Bella Swan, my best friend. It had been a long journey filled with twists and turns, happiness and sorrow but it had always been based on love. I couldn't wait to see what the next twenty-one years would bring.

_**The End**_

**End notes: And they all lived happily ever after. . .ha ha! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
